


Cross (Sherlock x ... )

by perevision



Category: Sherlock (TV), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Crack Pairing, Crossover, Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perevision/pseuds/perevision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of crossovers involving Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross (Sherlock x ... )

Peter Guillam falls victim to a consulting detective...not unwillingly.


End file.
